


He Needed Me

by AceLotti



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hospitals, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLotti/pseuds/AceLotti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles’ dad is in the hospital and Stiles has a panic attack</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Needed Me

“Hey Dad!” Stiles called out from the kitchen as he heard the front door open and close. He was attempting to cook a frozen pizza, but he was having trouble ripping the cellophane off from around the pizza. His father came into the kitchen and chuckled.

 

“Don’t laugh,” Stiles frowned, “This stuff is indestructible!” He fidgeted with the pizza until his father took pity and grabbed scissors from the drawer and sliced open the plastic. “I would have thought of that.”

 

“Oh I’m sure, ten minutes after the pizza got stuck to the ceiling,” the Sheriff shook his head.

 

“That was one time!” The Sheriff just patted Stiles on the back. 

 

“I’m going upstairs to shower,” he said. “Don’t forget to take the cardboard off the bottom of the pizza this time Stiles.”

 

“That was ALSO only one time,” Stiles called after his dad, but he quickly pulled the pizza out and removed the cardboard, tossing it to the other side of the kitchen. His phone buzzed in his pocket and as he set the timer on the oven, he pulled out his phone and smirked, sending a quick message back to the sender. He grabbed a Coke out of the fridge and popped it open, getting another message.

 

Your dad home tonight?

 

Stiles sighed and responded. No sexytimes for Stiles if the Sheriff was asleep in the next room. He wondered if he’d be able to survive the jump from his window to the ground, because surely his dad would hear him go out the front…

 

*thump*

 

“What the hell was that?” Stiles looked around his kitchen and then looked up at the ceiling. The room above the kitchen was… Stiles did a quick run through of his house… it was his dad’s room wasn’t it?

 

*crash*

 

“Dad?!” Stiles called up. He turned the oven off (always too afraid he’s accidentally burn his house down if he wasn’t monitoring the cooking) and ran up stairs, taking two at a time. When he reached the landing, he heard his dad yell out and Stiles ran down the hall and burst through the door to his father’s bedroom. 

 

“DAD!” Papa Stilinski was on his knees on the floor by his bed, the things on the nightstand scattered on the floor like he had tried to grab something as he fell. He was clutching at his chest and his eyes were screwed up in pain. Stiles was immediately at his father’s side, his face pale and worried. 

 

“Call…” His dad was out of breath. 

 

“I am I’m on it, hang on Dad…” Stiles said, pulling out his phone and dialing 9-1-1. 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————

 

“Stiles…” Stiles bolted awake, falling off the make-shift bed he had made in the hospital room. The room was empty and he looked around frantically until his eyes landed on Melissa McCall’s face. 

 

“Where is he?” Stiles asked, his voice hoarse. He may have been asleep, but he wasn’t at peace, and his anxiety was through the roof right now. 

 

“Stiles calm down, they took him for some tests, he’ll be back in a minute,” Melissa said, stepping in and putting her hands on Stiles’ shoulders. “Scott came by but you were sleeping, he brought you something to eat.” Eat, right…dinner, he hadn’t done that yet. 

 

The thought of eating made him want to hurl. 

 

Stiles only nodded and Melissa left the plastic bag on the table. She stepped out of the way, standing behind Stiles and holding his shoulders as they wheeled his father back into the room, still unconscious, pale and looking so uncharacteristically weak. Stiles sank back into the chair he had been naping in, his eyes locked on his dad lying in the hospital bed. 

 

“Stiles I’m working all night so if you need me,” Melissa said, “I’m right out in the hall, just shout.” She leaned down and kissed the top of Stiles head and he muttered a thank you, not taking his eyes off of his father. 

 

“It’ll be touch and go all night,” the doctor had said when he found Stiles having a nervous breakdown in the ER waiting room. “Your father had a severe heart attack. if he makes it through the night, we’ll have a better idea of a treatment regime…”

 

If, the damn doctor had said IF.

 

“Is there any family you need to contact?”

 

“No,” Stiles had said. “He’s all the family I have.”

 

And here he was, three hours later. It was only 11:30, but Stiles felt like he’d been awake for weeks. He was physically and emotionally drained, and he couldn’t get the image of his dad - on his knees on the ground, crying out in pain - out of his head. 

 

There was a knock on the doorframe and Stiles swore if it was another candy-cane nurse offering him Jell-o he was going to throw a bitch fit right there in the hospital. 

 

But when he looked up it wasn’t a volunteer worker, it was Derek. Stiles stood up, he was so in shock to see him. He had left his phone in the kitchen at home, so how did Derek even know…

 

“Scott called me,” Derek said, reading Stiles’ mind. Stiles wasn’t entirely sure what to say, but he didn’t know he needed Derek to be there until he was standing in front of him and Stiles took two steps forward, collapsing against Derek’s chest and letting out a broken sob. Derek immediately wrapped his arms around Stiles, holding him tight as he cried into his shirt. “It’s okay Stiles, I’m here,” Derek said quietly, leading the boy to sit down. He stroked his fingers along Stiles’ scalp.

 

“They don’t know if he’s going to wake up and he had a heart attack and the fucking doctor said if and what if he dies Derek I can’t….he can’t die he’s my dad I…” His breathing hitched, he was getting hysterical. Overwhelmed and tired and anxious and scared all wrapped up in one very panicked Stiles. Derek didn’t have to have super-werewolf hearing to know Stiles was on the verge of a panic attack. 

 

“Stiles,” Derek said cautiously, feeling Stiles’ rising heartbeat vibrating through his body. “Hey, come on, get up, let’s take a walk…”

 

“No I need to stay here, what if he needs me,” Stiles asked quickly, his hands clenching at the hem of Derek’s shirt. 

 

“Five minutes,” Derek said. “Just a lap around the hall. Melissa will shout if she needs you,” Stiles shook his head, but Derek was standing up. He leaned down and pressed his cheek to Stiles’. “C’mon Red, 5 minutes,” Stiles looked up at the nickname and Derek took that as enough permission to pull the boy up and lead him out the door. 

 

Once they got to the end of the hall, Derek could feel Stiles’ anxiety pouring off of him, but the panic was calming down, as long and his fingers were laced with Stiles. “Do you want air?” 

 

“No,” Stiles said. “One lap around the hall and then back to my dad, thats what you said.” Derek nodded and squeezed his hand as they moved through the ER hallways. 

 

“I feel like this is my fault,” Stiles said. “I’ve been stressing him out a lot lately, first with the lying and with the getting kidnapped and the making him lose his job…” Stiles sighed. “And then coming clean about werewolf things and then the gay things and then him finding out about you and me. It’s a lot for a guy you know?”

 

“That last one might have been the icing on the cake…” Derek commented. 

 

“Well your only job was to lock the door and listen for my dad and you did NEITHER,” Stiles’ face slipped into a small smile, but it slipped back quickly. “Almost killed him right there to walk in on us.” Derek snorted and Stiles squeezed his hand tighter. 

 

“This isn’t your fault Stiles,” Derek said, the moved to stop them from walking and Derek stepped in front of Stiles, cupping his face in his hands. “Do you hear me? Cause I know you and you’re laying blame all on yourself and it. Is. Not. Your. Fault. Your dad had a heart attack, it happens. He’s going to wake up and you’re going to do every little annoying thing a person can think of to make sure he gets better, and he will, okay?” Stiles looked up to Derek with big brown eyes and nodded, sighing as he hugged Derek around the middle.

 

“I love you Derek,” Stiles whispered into his chest. Derek pressed his face to the top of Stiles head, breathing him in deeply. 

 

“I love you too Red,” Derek smiled softly, holding him tight as they simply stood there for a while. 

 

The next morning found both Derek and Stiles asleep on the uncomfortable chairs in Mr. Stilinski’s hospital room. Derek moved the chairs so that he was stretched out between the two and Stiles had enough room to curl up in his lap. In the middle of the night, Melissa had come in and placed a blanket over the boys when she checked in. 

 

Around eight the next morning, Derek heard a very faint grunt, he peaked one eye open and saw the sheriff move slightly. “Stiles,” Derek whispered. “Wake up.”

 

Stiles bolted upright. “What is it what happened what time is it?” He said quickly. Derek only responded with a head jerk toward the hospital bed. Stiles scrambled out of Derek’s lap, tripping over both the chairs and falling once before finally making it the two feet to his dad’s bed, sitting on the edge and taking his hand. “Dad? Can you hear me? Are you awake?”

 

“I can hear you breaking everything in this damn hospital room Stiles…” Derek snorted at that, but Stiles just sighed in relief, the sound of a sob escaping his lips and wrapped his arms around his dad and lied his head on his chest. Stiles’ dad just patted the boy’s shoulder.

 

“It’s alright son, I’m okay…” he said.

 

“Can you not do that to me ever again please,” Stiles asked, his voice muffled against the blankets of the hospital bed.

 

“I didn’t exactly enjoy it Stiles,” his dad rolled his eyes. Derek figured his way out of the chairs - more graceful than Stiles had - and muttered something about finding the doctor and telling him Stiles’ dad was awake.

 

When Derek returned, Stiles had taken a chair and pulled it next to his father’s hospital bed. The doctor had just finished his spiel and was writing out some sort of new diet regime that made Stiles pull an ‘i told you so’ face and his father winced at the thought of the healthy food Stiles was probably going to shove at him. Derek nodded at the doctor as he passed him in the doorway. Stiles was animatedly talking to his dad, hands flailing slightly as he spoke. Derek could hear the fatigue of his breathing though, and also the growl of his stomach. 

 

“Stiles, you should go home, get something to eat, sleep in a bed that’s not a chair…” His father said tiredly. Stiles began to shake his head, but Derek stepped in and placed his hands on Stiles’ shoulders. Stiles looked up and sighed, defeated. 

 

“Hey there Sheriff,” Derek said with a smile, “Feeling better?”

 

“Well enough,” he responded. “Do you mind driving Stiles home and making sure he doesn’t get another frozen pizza stuck to the ceiling?”

 

“Dad, how long ar you going to hold that over my head, I got it down eventually!” Derek laughed out loud and the Sheriff chuckled. “You know, I liked it better when you two hated each other…”

 

“Liar,” Derek said, helping Stiles up out of his seat. 

 

“Can we come back later?” Stiles asked.

 

“After you sleep and do your chemistry homework,” his dad ordered. 

 

“Daaaaad,” Stiles groaned. “I’m going to say bye to Melissa…”

 

“Derek,” Stiles’ dad stopped him. “I just…Stiles said you were here with him all night,” Derek nodded. “Thank you, for watching out for my boy.”

 

“He needed me,” Derek said, and he’d never admit how good it felt to be needed. 

 

“Yes he does,” The Sheriff responded with a nod. Derek couldn’t help but smile. 

 

“What were you two talking about,” Stiles asked as he and Derek got out of the car carrying take out. 

 

“Nothing,” Derek said. “He was just saying thanks for hanging around last night.” He locked the door behind him and followed Stiles up the stairs to his bedroom. They set the take out on the desk and Stiles slumped in his desk chair. “You should eat.”

 

“Too tired to eat,” Stiles said. “Feel like I just battled a hundred Kanimas or something…” Derek went to Stiles’ dresser and threw a fresh shirt and shorts at him. Stiles half heartedly changed his clothes as Derek lied back on the bed, pulling a random book from Stiles’ shelf. Before he opened it though, Stiles crawled up between the wall and Derek and curled up next to him boyfriend, wrapping an arm around his stomach. 

 

“Go to sleep Stiles,” Derek whispered, putting the book down and wrapping him up in his arms. 

 

“Can we go back and see my dad when I wake up?” Derek nodded. “Okay good,” He snuggled into Derek’s side and placed his head on Derek’s chest, falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. “Good night Derek, I know it’s actually noon but…”

 

“Goodnight Stiles,” he chuckled, holding him tight as he heard him drift to sleep.


End file.
